The Spirit of Firefly
by Elle Werner
Summary: Kuroko was a spirit of firefly. One day, he found a human child that could see him. Years passed, the human child turned into an adult, no longer able to see the spirit he came to love. Kuroko who in love with human felt devastated. Will their love end just like that? Or else… AkaKuro, AU. This oneshot based on one episode in Natsume Yuujinchou. For AkaKuro day 11/4.


**The Spirit of Firefly**

Summary: Kuroko was a spirit of firefly. One day, he found a human child that could see him. Years passed, the human child turned into an adult, no longer able to see the spirit he came to love. Kuroko who in love with human felt devastated. Will their love end just like that? Or else… AkaKuro, AU. This oneshot based on one episode in Natsume Yuujinchou. Not exactly like Natsume but only a part of it.

Genre: Fantasy/Angst

Rate: K+

Warning: Unbeta'd and possible OOCness 

Today again, the human child was crying. He had been crying here since he started visiting this swamp. The human child would come here, crying and after he cried, he would fall asleep. Late at night, he would wake up and go back home.

The routine kept repeating daily.

The boy would cry himself to sleep and he would sit next to the boy quietly.

Until one day, he wished that he would be able to show himself to the human child. Since he had fallen for the red haired boy.

It was such a hassle to fall in love with a human, but he was just another life-being. Even if he was not a human, and a firefly spirit at that, but he also had feelings. And that feeling grew bigger during the time he spent watching the human child crying, sleeping by himself at the dump where he lived.

He prayed to the higher beings above. For days he prayed, he would be able to speak with the human child. He knew that he was a demon and a spirit at that, but he believed that if he prayed hard enough, the gods would hear him and sympathy with him.

Until, one day… finally, his prays were heard by the gods.

"Who are you, mister?"

Ocean eyes widened in surprise as the owner stared at the young boy. For a moment he just stared at the boy without a word.

"Mister?" the boy inched back. "Since when are you there?"

"_Since the beginning_," He shook his head when the human child gave him a confused stare and gave a faint smile at the boy. "I'm…" he paused. Should he give his name at the boy? The demons or spirits should not give their name easily to the human because they could use it to their advantage. Wary, he just smiled.

"_I don't have a name._"

The boy stared at him with his brilliant fire colored orbs before he broke into a beautiful smile. "You're weird, mister," he paused. "Why don't I give you a name?"

Name?

The boy wanted to give him a name?

He fell into silence and slowly, nodded his head.

"Kuroko…"

"…_Kuroko?"_

"Yes, Kuroko. Because you're like a shadow and I didn't feel your presence." The red haired boy smiled. "And I'm Akashi Seijuurou."

##############

Since that day, little Akashi kept coming to the swamp to meet with his new friend. They became close, closer than any bond and the red head shared his little secrets with his dear friend. Their relationship grew until it Akashi was in his teenage years.

"Kuroko, where are you?" he called his best friend and crush. But, he never did say anything about his feelings for the other since he feared he would scare his friend away.

"_Akashi-kun,"_ Kuroko called.

"Kuroko?"

"_Akashi-kun, I'm here."_

"Hey, Kuroko, I'm here, come out!"

"_Akashi-kun, I'm beside you."_

That was the starting day that they wouldn't see each other again. Kuroko had tried various ways to appear in front of his best friend also crush but never been able to. He prayed to the deity, gods and other higher beings but never was granted.

Meanwhile, for the teenage Akashi, he would come every day to the swamp to see his friend, calling his name and searching for him until it was late night before going back to his home.

Their routine would continue until Akashi was 20 years old. The red head was accepted into the prestigious university in Tokyo and he had to leave the village he lived for years. At the last day, he went again to the swamp, hoping that the blue haired fairy would come and greet him with his soft voice. But, his wish didn't come true and with a heavy heart the young man left the town and never came back for years.

For years, the blue haired firefly spirit waited for his love to return home. Every day, he would sit there, waiting and waiting for the red haired male. But, he wouldn't come again. However, he would never stop believing that one day, Akashi would return and would see him again.

By that thin hope, the firefly spirit sat there, waiting for his beloved that would never return.

##############

Kuroko was so happy when he saw the familiar red haired man in front of the swamp. He quickly flew to the boy and smiled. "Akashi-kun!" He called and waved his hand in front of the young man. "_Akashi-kun, you're back…"_ he whispered when he knew that Akashi didn't hear him. He sat besides the handsome red head and spoke.

"_I'm glad you're back, Akashi-kun."_

Meanwhile, Akashi was sitting there, waiting for his crush that he almost forgot his face. He talked to thin air, imagining that Kuroko was with him. "I'm back, Kuroko."

"_I missed you."_

"I really miss you, Kuroko."

"_Akashi-kun, I lo—_"

"I'm getting married soon," he said, not seeing the firefly spirit next to him with a shocked expression as he continued his words, "And this would be my last coming here, Kuroko." He stood from his place and went back to his old home. "This weekend, there'll be festival in the village. I hope I'll see you there for the last time, Kuroko."

Kuroko was surprised, he tried to stop the other but the red head would never see him. He tried to hold him but his hands would go through the human's body. Standing there with wide eyes, the blue haired spirit just watched as Akashi's body became smaller and smaller until he was no longer able to see him.

"Akashi-kun!"

##############

This night there would be a festival and Kuroko was frantic. This was the first time he was like this. He didn't know what he would do and if Akashi was going to leave here forever, he wanted to see him for the last time. Just one more time, he wanted to talk to the human.

"Do you want to be seen with the one you love?"

Kuroko looked behind him and saw a forest spirit with his forest green hair. He stared and nodded his head silently. The forest spirit huffed and handed him a yukata, saying that it would be his lucky item. A yukata that spirit used to appear human to the human society. He gave his thanks to the spirit and flew to where the festival was.

Once he arrived, he quickly adorned the yukata and his visible form turned human as he walked to the festival barefoot. Looking around him, he tried to find the red haired male that he had fallen in love with. He looked here and there, still not seeing the fiery hair color that match Akashi.

He looked around, around… and around.

Getting tired, the blue haired spirit in human form found a big tree and sat below it, hugging his knees together. He could feel a prickling of tears at the edge of his eyes. Rubbing his eyes, the firefly spirit, let out a quiet sob, as he rested his forehead on his knees.

"Kuroko, is that you?"

Jerking up, the male spirit's eyes widened in shock. In front of his very eyes was the one and only Akashi Seijuurou. He immediately stood up and realized that Akashi had gotten taller than him. He let out a soft smile and hugged the other.

"Akashi-kun!" he said and thought, 'I missed you…'

The red head was surprised when he saw the blue haired boy was sitting under the tree but those blue locks reminded him of his childhood fairy friend, Kuroko. He was glad that it was really his best friend and his first love. Hugging the other tightly, he relished at the smell of fresh grass and rain. "Kuroko, it's really you. I missed you…" he tightened his hug before he let go.

The blue haired spirit didn't want to let go but he didn't want to seem clingy. He smiled at the human. "Akashi-kun, I finally able to see you." He said, looking at the taller male.

The human smiled and ruffled the soft blue locks, "Yes, you are and I am." He said and pulled the other's hand with him. "Let's go to the festival!" he said and together they enjoyed the last nigt they were going to be together. That night, no one said anything, not Kuroko nor Akashi. They didn't want to ruin their long last reunion and they only wanted to fill it with happy memories.

##############

"So, you're really going to get married?" Kuroko asked Akashi that night near the swamp where they always met.

Fiery red orbs glanced at the big clear blue eyes before looked away and nodded his head. "Yes, I am."

Forcing a bitter smile, the firefly fairy said, "Congratulations, Akashi-kun…" he trailed and added. "Is she beautiful?"

"Yes."

"Oh, is that so?"

Then, silence filled the both of them. Kuroko was busy fighting the jealousy and misery clouded his heart and mind. Meanwhile, Akashi was busy fighting the urge to just kiss those pouty pink lips and be damned with his marriage. But, he couldn't do that. Kuroko was not human, he knew that since long ago, and even if he was a human, he was a male. He couldn't marry a man. He clenched his fists.

"Akashi-kun?"

Before, Kuroko realized, a pair of lips had been planted on his own. He closed his eyes in surprise and moaned when the tongue licked his bottom lip for entrance. He eagerly opened his mouth and let the red head dominate him. This was a dream, this dream had come true.

They kissed like there was no tomorrow. They kissed and kissed and kissed… before Akashi felt that he needed the much air. He reluctantly pulled his lips back and smiled at the flushed face of his first love. Softly, he caressed the fairy's soft cheek.

"Kuroko…" he said and gave a soft kiss on those plump lips again before he pulled away.

"Akashi-kun…"

_I love you…_

…

..

.

Was the unspoken words from both of them. That night, was the last time they met and tomorrow morning, Akashi had left the village forever and would never come back again. Meanwhile, the blue firefly spirit could be seen, lounging near the swamp, sitting in the place where the red haired human had left him after last night. He had a sad smile of his face as he closed his eyes, remembering the last gift his love gave him.

It was the first and last kiss from his beloved.


End file.
